Phantom
by Mors regem
Summary: 'Deep breath in, then out' Izuku thought lining up the shot. Her chairy blonde hair moving with the breeze coming down the mountain. Izuku's quirk awoke in a time of life or death. Before joining a hero school Izuku accepts the offer of a government official to help him train his new found quirk and teach Izuku the ways of fighting.
1. Chapter 1

Mustafar city, Japan, June 27 XXXX, 03:27pm

"GET BACK HERE DEKU!" a pre-teen with explosive ash blonde hair yelled running down the streets chasing after a smaller pre-teen boy with messy forest green hair. Deku jolted to the right dodging another person then the left. He continued to do this even as his lungs started burning, he knew that if he was to stop even for a moment it would be all over. The blonde didn't stop when he pushed a woman down he kept shoving people out of his way for he had only one goal that was to kill the broccoli fuck who dared try and stop him from giving diliviring justice to that extra who thought they could talk back to him.

A dashing middle aged man dressed in a well kept suit with a black tie and withe undershirt walked out of a convenience store with a bag filled with baby formula and baby food in one hand in the other was a box of diapers. Pulling out his phone he answered the incoming call while walking down the street.

"Hi Irina…. yes I got the diapers and the formula just heading home now I won't be too long. See you soon love you bye." Putting his phone away the man hears a racket coming from the alleyway to his right. Looking down the alleyway the man notices a kid with unruly green hair knocking over trash cans left and right as if to try and prevent something from following him further down the alleyway. Unfortunately for the kid there was a chain link fence blocking his way from making any further progress it wasn't long till the person that was chasing him caught up it was another young kid with ash blonde hair that had explosions sparking from the palms of his hands.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going Deku! Did you really think you could outrun me you piece of useless shit!" the blonde yelled drawing closer to the kid on the ground igniting bigger explosions with each step he makes.

'no no no no no no no no. he's going to kill me, I-I have to get out of here.' Deku thought while crawling further away from the explosive blonde. "why don't you come closer Deku so I can reunite you with your ancestors."

"W-w-w-wait, you don't want to kill me do you Kachan?" Deku asked with a shaky voice trying to reason with Kachan.

"Oh I do I really want to kill you you've been getting in my way too long Deku! You kept interfering with me serving justice to all the pieces of shit that deserves it! SO DIE ALREADY!" Kachan yelled out releasing a massive explosion destroying the alleyway and everyone in it.

"W-Where a-am I?" Deku asked sitting up.

"Easy there kid. You appeared right next to me just before that explosion hit you." The man in the suit told Deku kneeling down to his level.

"O-oh then th-thank you sir for saving me." Deku said bowing his head to the man.

"Hey no knead for that kid I didn't save you." The man replied, trying to get Deku to raise his head.

"If y-you didn't help me then do y-you know who?" Deku asked.

"uhm kid that was probably you activating your quirk." The man said to the kid helping him up.

"I'm sorry sir but I couldn't have I don't have a quirk." Deku said starting to tear up.

"Oh shit" the man whispered, "hey, hey kid it's okay. Why don't you tell me why that other kid was attacking you?" The man asked trying to get him to calm down.

"I-I was at th-the park after school playing on the s-swing set waiting for my mom to p-pick me up when I heard explosions coming from the other side of the park. Th-that's where k-kachan was attacking another kid for something. I-I tried getting in between them when kachan turned his attention on me the kid runaway from that's when he started chasing me s-s-saying he-he w-w-was-" Deku couldn't finnish as he started crying in force.

"Hey, hey kid cool it would you. why don't you lead the way and well go find your mom back at the park how about that?" the man asked trying to reason with the kid. Deku nodded in response not trusting his voice.

Inko Midoryia was having a good, she got her son to school with no trouble. The market by her house was having a super sale going on, she was quick enough to snag a good deal on some meats and vegetables but most importantly on paper towels and tissues. Even right now her walk to the park was peaceful the birds were singing and even the children were out playing. It wasn't long till Inko reached the swing set that she and Izuku agreed to meet up at.

"Izuku! Where are you Izu!?" Inko called out looking for Izuku.

"mama" Izuku called out running up to Inko and embracing her in a hug.

"hey sweety where did you get off to?" Inko asked releasing Izu.

"I-I heard explosions coming from the o-other side of the park and went to s-see what was going on I s-saw kachan attacking another kid I tr-tried to stop him but that made him mad th-then he started to chase me an-and I ran away." Izuku said tearing up again, Inko embraced him in another hug trying to calm him down.

"That's where I come in mama. You see I was out picking up some supplies when I heard a ruckus coming from down an alley next to me. When I checked it out I saw your son running from someone. Unfortunately, he ran into a face that was separating the alleyway that's when the other kid with explosive hands and ash blonde hair rounded the corner. I didn't hear what he was saying but the next few seconds were him releasing an explosion that destroyed the alleyway and your son appearing next to me." the man that Inko just noticed informed her.

"uh. What do you mean he just showed up?" Inko asked.

"Like I said mama he just showed up right next to me I believe it's his quirk. He also informed me that he doesn't have a quirk, but I still stand by my conclusion." The man said.

Turning from the man Inko directed her attention back to her son "you hear that Izu you have a quirk you can be a hero now!" Inko exclaimed happy for her son.

"R-Really? I can be a Hero now!?" Izuku asked with excitement shining in his emerald green eyes.

"Thats a negative kid." The man said in a tone of no nonsense. While Inko looked at him as if she was going to rip him limb from limb. Sweating nervously he continued, "what I meant was that you could have always been a hero!" The man said, giving them both a small smile. "Hey kid I have a question for you?" He asked directing his attention to Izuku.

"Y-Yes sir?" Izuku responded questiongly.

"Why do you want to be a hero?" The man asked kneeling down to Izuku's hight.

"I-I want to be a hero so that I can p-protect everyone with a s-smile and l-let them know everythings going to be okay now that I'm here. As well as protect my mom and everyone else's mom" Izuku answered getting some confidence back in his voice the more he continued his answer.

"Well that's one of the best answers I have heard in a long time kid. How about this I would like to help train you to become that hero what do you say?" The man asked holding his hand out for the kid to take.

"Um sir we don't know who you are." Inko cut in before anything else could happen.

"Eh! My apologies i'm the Chief Intelligence at Ministry of Defence Tadaomi Karasuma. Please call me Karasuma." Karasuma said introducing himself.

"Oh my. I-I'm Inko Midoryia and this is my son Izuku Midoriya." Inko Introduced.

"It's a pleasure meeting you two. So Izuku what's your answer?" Karasuma asked again.

"I-If that's okay sir." Izuku answered.

"If I didn't want to I wouldn't have offered." Karasuma replied.

"Excuse me Karasuma but how much is this going to cost?" Inko asked worried about finances.

"Nothing. As long as your willing to baby site every now and then?" Karasuma told Inko hoping that she would say yes.

"R-Really. Th-then yes I would be happy to baby site." Inko told him. She was so happy that she could help her little man achieve his dream.

"I'm glad to hear it. Here my number so we can set up times and everything." Karasuma said exchanging information with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Garze Kangding Airport, China, May 6 XXXX, 02:14am

"It's been seven years since I first met Karasuma. it's funny to think how much things have changed" Izuku thought. He changed a lot since then he grew to a height of 5'7" and has a very athletic build he was sporting short spiky green hair, a thin scar ran from just above his right eyebrow down to the middle of his cheek. Right now he was wearing a ghillie suit carrying a Bushmaster L96A9 with a FN five pistol.

"Father come in. Come in Father do you read" A very matter of fact voice relyaid into Izuku's earpiece. Tapping it twice was Izuku's answer. "Are you in position? The target should be here in 5" the voice said. Another two tapps was Izuku's answer.

Izuku was currently overlooking the rundown airport hidden in a cluster of underbrush waiting for the target. His target was a Layan Baumann she is an illegal goods smuggler, killer, and human trafficker. Her quirk is Messenger, it allows her to send anyone no matter the location or interception attempts a message, this gives her communication superiority over her enemies.

"Incoming 3 vechiles coming in from the north-west" A High pitch voice said over Izuku's radio.

"Those must be the buyers Jackal. Everyone be ready Baumann should be here soon. Merlin, Tank you in position?" the first voice informed.

"This is Merlin I'm in place" a new silvery voice said.

"This is Tank I'm set and the kill box is ready." a new gruff voice said.

"Are you in position? The target should be here in 5" Lucky asked over the radio to father who answered with his two taps.

"Psst… Hey Tank I got a question?" A solder with an above average height and build known as Merlin asked the giant of a man next to him.

"I might be able to answer." Tank said.

"I was wondering what's up with father why does he never speak? Is he a mute or something?" Merlin asked

"I don't know the details but from what I heard it happened on a mission two years back. You know about that Anti-quirk group from north korea the one that had their leader assassinated in Geneva?" Tank asked.

"Yeah who wouldn't know about that. That incident even caused the No. 3 hero Unbreakable to hang up his tights." Merlin said with a hint of excitement.

"Well apparently our government sent father there to do the deed. He was successful in getting it done but apparently the U.N called for some heroes to patrol the area. Father was unlucky enough to be spotted by Unbreakable. After fighting non stop for an hour their fight ended when Father was able to take Unbreakable done but at a great cost. From what I heard from the nurses and some soldiers that were around Father came back to base looking like he got ran over by a truck that then reversed over him but the most obvious thing is that scar over his eye and that he never talked again afterwards." Tank summarised to Merlin.

"Holy shit man really. Father took down Unbreakable by himself, I heard that guy could go a few rounds with All Might no sweat but to be taken down by a kid. Just damn." Merlin said whispering out the last part.

"Incoming 3 vechiles coming from the north-west." Jackal said.

"Those must be the buyers Jackal. Everyone be ready Baumann should be here soon. Merlin, Tank you in position?" Lucky asked.

"This is Merlin I'm in place" Merlin said checking the computer on his wrist.

"This Tank I'm set and the kill box is ready." Tank answered doing last check on his minigun.

"I have eyes on an incoming convoy of 5 vechiles approaching from the south." Lucky said.

"Let the show began." Izuku thought double checking his sights. The first convoy from the north-west pulled into the airport terminal. The convoy was made up of 3 different colored off-road SUV's. Stepping out of the front and rear vehicles was a total of 8 men dressed in suits. Three people stepped out of the car in the middle, the first two were equipped with military grade hardware while the last person was in a professional suit and tie.

"I don't recognize those marks on their uniforms" Merlin said over the radio.

"Then who are they? If we're not careful we might be biting off more than we can chew." Lucky informed.

"Her convoys pulling up." Jackal said.

Three of the vehicles were black SUV's one of the last two was a pickup truck. The last vehicle was a black military lory with a green canvas tarp on the back. From the SUV's came twelve man dressed in street clothes but armed with an assortment of weapons and quirks. As for the men in the pickup they jumped in the back setting up two light machine guns on the roof of the truck. Then from the lory came their target, Layan Baumann.

"Father you know what to do. We'll start on your move." Lucky said.

"Deep breath in, then out" Izuku thought lining up the shot. Baumann's chery blonde hair flowing in the slight breeze coming down the mountain. She was making her way towards the front of her convoy to meet her client when one of her men stopped her whispering something to her. After a short pause she continued on her way. Baumann greeted the man in a suit and tie.

The _crack _of the rifle sounded as Izuku pulled the trigger sending the bullet flying.

One shot and the man in the suit and tie was covered in flesh and blood from the bullet shattering the skull of Baumann.

Then another _crack _ and another bullet ripped from the barrel of Izuku's rifle

Another shot and the man goes down. After that bullets started raining down on both convoys from the terminal building. Tank unleashed the spinning wrath of his mingun with the combination of his quirk explosion manipulation, which lets the user control the strength and direction of explosions.

From the north and south rifle fire peppered the soldiers from left and right. The soldiers were doing their best to return fire but it was to no avail. To the north was Lucky equipped with an assault rifle and his quirk known as luck, that grants him increased luck. From the south was Jackal equipped with a submachine gun, a set of knives, and his quirk known as wild dog, giving him enhanced senses agility and strength as well as a set of claws and longer than average teeth, if Jackal was to ingest any kind of blood he would go into a state of feral.

Izuku wasn't done either as he squeezed the trigger releasing another crack from the rifle and another bullet flies taking down a solder, then another. It wasn't long till there were less than a handful of soldiers left.

The back of the terminale building where Tank and Merlin was located imploaded causing the top of the building to cave in on them.

"Tank, Merlin come in. answer me!" Luck called out over the radio.

"Luck we have incoming to your left, Unknown hostile!" Jackal yelled, directing his fire at the unknown hostiles.

"Father, Jackal cover me I'm heading over towards Tank and Merlin." Luck ordered over the radio getting a confirmation from Jackal, and Father taking down another solder.

"What the fuck is going on" Lucky thought runing as fast as he could to the caved in terminle building.

"Tank, Merlin do you read!?" Lucky called out as he reached the building. Making his way through the damaged wall, Lucky did a quick check for hostiles before moving further into the building. Finding no sign of hostiles he moved in. doing a quick search of the first floor and finding nothing it wasn't long till he made it to the second floor where Tank and Merlin were located.

"Tank!" Lucky called out running over to the downed man. "Hey, Hey Tank you with me?" Lucky asked trying to get the big man to answer back. Lucky didn't see the blood pooling under Tank till he moved the big mans head. "W-What a bullet wound?" Lucky questions as he removes his blood covered hands

"You know it wasn't as hard as I thought to infiltrate your squad." Merlin spoke up behind Lucky.

"M-Merlin you bastard what do you think your doing?" Lucky sneered at Merlin.

"Well you see my employer is paying me very good money to make sure you and your squad is dead or at least captuer you if you had a good quirk. I suppose your lucky that neither you nor jackal had a good quirk, you should know my boss wasn't very gentle to Tank their especially since he tried struggling." Merlin said pulling the trigger killing Lucky. "Now if only I could have figured out what Fathers quirk was maybe I would have gotten another bonus." Merlin thought.

Taking his phone out Merlin makes a call to his boss, "Sensi it's Tao….. Yes sir. I have taken care of all but the last two…. Yes sir i'll be quick about it"

"Lucky come in! We need to go now!" Jackal called over the comms. "Dammit Father we need to get go-

"M-Merlin!" Izuku thought seeing Merlin kill Jackal.

"Ay Father I know your listing so listen good. I'll let you live as long as you come down here and tell me what your quirk is. That's all I ask." Merlin told him over the radio.

"I call bull." Izuku thought lining up the shot. "In and out." Izuku thought squeezing the trigger _crack _the bullet frees itself from the gun hurdling its way towards it's new home.

"Not so fast father" Merlin thought activating his quirk catching the bullet mid air.

"Shit I forgot about Merlin's quirk Force field, it allows him to generate an invisible shield around him that can withstand about four tons of force" Izuku thought. Izuku lined up another shot with Merlin. Slowly pulling the trigger waiting for the inevitable crack of the rifle Izuku prepares himself _crack _another bullet frees itself. "Now!" Izuku thinks teleporting the bullet out of the air and right in front of Meril letting the bullet slip past Merlin's shield killing him.

Looking through his scope again Izuku looks towards the unknown enemies that were busy collecting the remains of his squad and the dead criminals. Coming closer was a small group of them, they were outfited in military gear and support equipment. On the shoulders of one of them Izuku was able to make out a patch with a white background and a black skull on it. Grabbing his rifle Izuku crawled out of the bushes and activated his quirk to getting back to base.

Karasuma was having an average day, his coffee was average, his drive into the office was average even his usale outrageous amount of paperwork was tolerable. It was weird Karasuma was on edge he told his wife Irina to be careful he even went as far as telling his daughter Emi too. It wasn't until later that night that Karasuma learned why he was feeling off.

"Chief Intelligence!" Someone yelled threw Karasuma's door. "Sir please it's urgent." The voice continued

"Alright come in." Karasuma answered allowing a young man dressed in a military uniform to barg in. "What's this about has the black ops unit returned?" He asked.

"N-Not exactly sir. J-Just follow me sir" The man asked Karasuma. Karasuma obliged and followed the young man. The young man lead Karasuma down to the meeting room, the only person there was Izuku. The kid had a look to him the kind of look Karasuma only saw in a few soldiers after an especially bad mission.

"Hey kid what's going on?" Karasuma asked Izuku walking into the room.

"Hey old man. The mission went bad like three ways from sunday bad." Izuku signed to Karasuma.

"How bad?" Karasuma asked.

"For starts Layan Baumann is dead so is her customer. That's the good, the bad is that Merlin was a traitor. From what I deducted he killed Tank and Lucky, but I know that he killed Jackal. After that, I made sure to put a bullet in his head. I believe that before he killed Tank he invited his allies. When I was leaving I saw his allies collecting the bodies, I also got a good look at one of their badges." Izuku informed Karasuma

"What was on the badge Izuku?" Karasuma asked concerned what the answer might be.

"The badge had a white background with a black skull on it just like his." Izuku signed confirming Karasuma's fears.

Karasuma huffed before continuing "Izuku for now go to your room. I need to inform the cabinet," Karasuma finished before leaving to do as he said. Returning to his room Izuku collapsed onto the bed he was just so done with today. Except he couldn't fall apart yet he had to wait for Karasuma, waiting Izuku started working on his after mission report.

After completing the report and waiting for what felt like hours Karasuma was finally back knocking on Izuku's door asking, "Izuku can I come in?" Karasuma opened the door taking the silence as a yes. Izuku was just sitting there on his bed staring at the door waiting for Karasuma to start.

"Is there something you need sir?" Izuku asked.

"As you know I just talked to the cabinet about what happened on your mission. They have come to a decision…. You are to be retired from the force." Karsuma said earning a look of shock from Izuku.

"Why?" Izuku asked

"To be honest me and the cabinet have been wanting to do this ever since Geniva. You haven't had a chance to be a kid Izuku ever since you joined here you have done more for the world, this country than most people have done in their lives Izuku. Do you remember when you were a kid and you said wanted to be a hero, do you still want to be a hero knowing all the evil in the world?" Karasuma asked Izuku.

"That why I want to stay on, fight the fight others can't. I will be a hero to those in the dark." Izuku signed to Karasuma.

"Izuku your to young to be doing that kid. Hell you shouldn't have to do what you are doing right now, you should be acting like a fourteen year trying to impress girls and be joking around with your friends. You should know what's coming up on a test, not how to kill someone with one hand. Izuku you don't even smile anymore, fuck you can't even laugh anymore. Izuku I don't want to have to tell Emi that her uncle died protecting people that will never know he existed. Hell Izuku if you want to be a hero then go be a hero to the people not to a country. Please Izuku don't throw your life away like this." Karasuma pleaded to Izuku.

"I-I'll think about it." Izuku signed.

Taking a steadying breath continued, "Well let's get this out of the way. Major Izuku Midoriya as of 0600 tomorrow morning you are retired from the Imperial Japanese army. You will have 1 hour to collect your belongings and remove yourself from the base. There's some other nice words and everything but I figure you don't want those."

"Thank you sir" Izuku signed.

"I'm sorry kid. Get some rest i'll be by tomorrow to help." Karasuma said leaving.

Once Izuku was sure Karasuma was gone and that his door was locked and closed Izuku crawled into bed. After laying there for a few Izuku finally broke, and that night was the first time Izuku cried himself to sleep in seven years.


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku was pretty lucky that he found a landlord that was willing to accept someone of his age, especially in the nicer part of Musutafu city. The house wasn't anything fancy it was a simple two story house with a garage, about 1100sqft in total. the top floor had the two bedrooms and a bathroom, the ground floor had a living room, kitchen, bathroom, and a small training room. The house itself sits on a small piece of land, it was located about five minutes walking distance from the nearest public transport.

Arriving at the house Izuku sets down his bags and a box of belongings, "Well i'm definitely need to go shopping for stuff," Izuku thought looking at the empty house. Checking his phone banking app Izuku is happy to see that he has a decent chunk of change saved up and that buying some stuff won't be too difficult.

Getting on the local transit he heads down town to make his first and most expensive perches of the day. An SUV. Arriving at his dissiered location Izuku gets off the bus, walking towards the dealership he is intercepted by a car salesman asking Izuku why such a young kid is their. Explaining to the man in writing that he is there to buy an SUV and showing the man his military I.D which allows Izuku to drive or ride legally. Once the salesman got over his shock he goes and shows Izuku around.

A couple hours later Izuku is driving away in a pre-owned matt green toyota 4runner, it's a few years older than the newer models but it came with all the niceties. Making his way to his next destination a furniture story Izuku starts thinking about what Karasuma said last night about becoming a pro hero and all. Izuku argument is that from all the pro's he met and dealt with they only care about fame and fortune. Heck All Might and Best Jeanist seem like the most decent ones out of the bunch.

Before he could get dragged to deep into his thoughts Izuku arrives at his destination, Ikea. After wandering around and getting lost multiple times in the maze and accidentally summoning some demons when he tried writing the names of items Izuku finally makes it to the checkout line. With him Izuku has the few pieces of furniture that he could fit in his cart; a bed, desk, end tables, lamps, and a bookcase. Izuku also had the bar code for the rest of his furniture that would be delivered to his house at a later date. Once everything was paid for and Izuku finished playing tetris in the back of his car, he went home set up his furniture that he brought with him and order some food.

The next day Izuku got up bright and early dressed in a pair of black sweatpants, green compression shirt with red stitching, and weighted clothing totaling a few hundred pounds to do his morning exercise routine which consisted of jogging ten miles to a park then pushing his limits by doing pushups, situps, squats and other such exercises till he was about ready to fall over. From there he would sprint/parkour the ten miles back to his home.

On his way back from the park Izuku is sprinting threw an underpass when a sewer grate in front of him starts to leek, "green shit," Izuku thinks.

"Nice a medium sized skin suit." The 'green sludge' says.

"Oh no a hentai monster whatever will I do." Izuku thinks sarcastically pulling out the side arm he has in his pants and shooting the thing in one of its only exposed parts. The things eye explode in a mess of liquid as it was destroyed by a bullet ripping through it. Causing the living liquid to liquify as it lost consciousness.

"Bitch" Izuku thinks tanking out his cellphone and going to the special app that contacts the police for the vocally disabled, but before he gets to far he hears something coming out of the sewer

"**HAHAHA HAVE NO FEAR FOR I AM HERE!**" A tall blonde heavily muscled man with two tufts of hair pointing up in a V shape yells out, jumping out of the sewer. This is the man better known as the number one hero in the world All Might, "**OH I SEE YOU HAVE TAKEN CARE OF THIS VILLIAN YOUNG MAN WELL DONE BUT REMEMBER USING YOUR QUIRK IN PUBLIC IS ILLEGAL.**" All Might tells Izuku.

At this point Izuku shows All Might his gun as well as pulling out his weapons permit, but before Izuku could All Might tries to tackle him. Due to Izuku's quirk he is easily able to keep up with the blonde idiot allowing him to reappear behind the man with his license in hande.

"**HUH. OH MY. MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES YOUNG MAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE ABOUT TO ATTACK.**" All Might says bowing. Izuku waves away the man's apologies as he goes back to his phone to call the police. As he was about to press the call button All Might spoke again.

"**THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP SUBDUING THE EVIL DOWER, FOR I HAVE HIM CONTAINED NOW. SO STEP BACK I'M PREPARING TO TAKE OFF.**" All Might tells Izuku getting into a low crouch.

"He would be a good person to ask about this." Izuku thinks moving to tap him on the shoulder. Not realising that someone was trying to get his attention All Might takes off at breakneck speeds. Unfortunately for Izuku he was surprised by this action and accidently grabbed onto the man's belt getting launched into the air with him.

After taking off All Might felt unbalanced wondering why that is he turns and looks behind himself to see Izuku there with the most 'done with this shit' face he seems on someone other than his coworker.

" **H-HEY KID I LOVE MY FANS BUT THIS IS A LITTLE TO MUCH**" All Might says trying to get Izuku off of him. The only response he gets from Izuku is him pointing down, " **OH GOOD POINT. JUST HOLD ON WHY I FIND A PLACE TO LAND.**" All Might says coughing into his hand, "crap i'm out of time" All Might thinks landing on the roof of an apartment building.

" **THAT WAS VERY FOOLISH OF YOU YOUNG MAN. IF YOU KNOCK ON THE DOOR SOMEONE SHOULD LET YOU IN.**" All Might said getting ready to leave when he saw Izuku pull out his phone typing something real quick.

On Izuku's phone was, "All Might I have a question that only you can answer."

"**I'M SORRY MY BOY BUT I MUST GO**" All Might said trying to walk away before he disappears into a cloud of white mist. While that was going on Izuku was busy typing his question on his phone.

Looking up from his phone at the sound of coughing Izuku is surprised to see All Might look so dead like. He knew that he got hurt but didnt know it was that bad.

At the look of surprise on Izuku's face All Might spoke up, "Yes I am All Might. This is really how I look. I got this wound five years ago," pulling up his shirt showing a blueish purple surgical wound he continued, "I ask you don't share this information with anybody. Ok. Now what was your question my boy?" 'Skele-Might' asked.

"I was wondering why should I become a Pro Hero? What's the advantage to it other then having the law on your side? Why shouldn't I become a Policeman or a Vigilante or something else? I ask because a friend of mine insisted that I should become a Pro Hero if I want to help people." Izuku typed on his phone screen.

"Hmm that's a bit difficult. You said you want to help people right?" 'Skele-Might' asked sitting down against the railing. Receiving a nod from Izuku he continued, "If you become a Pro there's the obvious advantages; you help people, your on the side of the law, money, fame, and quality equipment. The less obvious would be that you have back up, access to informational sources, protection for your loved ones, and access to doctors. While you also get paid, access to doctors and information, and are on the side of the law the police are a lot more restricted with what they can do. As for Vigilantes they get none of that or the exact opposite. You could also become a doctor or a teacher and help people that way. My guess is though you want to be on the front lines right?" 'Skele-Might' asked getting another nod from Izuku.

"Yeah some of those reasons do sound good and all but a few sound like drawbacks, mainly being the fame and restrictions. I don't necessarily care about money like it's nice and all but I just want to be able to help people and be there for them when needed." Izuku typed out.

"Then become a pro my boy, that last sentence you just typed is a good reason you should be a Pro. With Pro's we get to help people no matter what even if were off the clock, there's nothing to stop us from helping people except ourselves. You seem like a," 'Skele-Might' remembers how he met the kid after he shot a villian in the face, "nice kid. Go to you U.A try out the heroics program and if it doesn't work for you try something else. That's the wonderful thing about life my boy, you get to try many things and there's nothing holding you back from doing them except yourself. Now I must be going I need to get this villain to the police." 'Skele-Might' said getting up and walking through the door where after a few seconds he realizes that he no longer has the villain in the bottle.

_Kaboom, _an explosion goes off a few blocks away, "OH Crap." 'Skele-Might' says running the best he can down the stairs.

Back on the roof Izuku is thinking over what 'Skele-Might' had said to him about his want to save people. _Kaboom _an explosion goes off knocking Izuku out of his train of thought, "who the hell is blowin shit up without me" Izuku thinks looking towards the direction of the explosion. Seeing where it is Izuku teleports down to the ground below and starts sprinting towards the area.

Sprinting an entire block Izuku arrives at the back of the crowd blocking off his view of the situation. Making his way to the front of the crowd he hears bits and pieces of what's going on and that the heroes are standing on the sidelines waiting for the right person to show up.

Arriving at the front of the crowd Izuku lays eyes on a one eyed piece of shit that has taken hostage of an 'explosive pomeranian' but Izuku only has one thing on his mind, "I'll be the first to say this from the bottom of my heart, my bad." Izuku thinks before sneaking past the line of officers and sprinting towards the one eyed piece of shit.

"Huh. Its you! This is for my eye you little fuck!" The 'one eyed piece of shit' yells as Izuku runs towards him pulling out his gun again. Dodging under the things wide swing Izuku takes aim before he pulls the trigger he has to move forward to dodge the villain throwing an exploding fist at him. This gives Izuku the wonderful opportunity to shove the gun right in front of the sludge's last remaining eye.

"W-W-Wait hold on we can ta-" _bang _the gun goes off flinging a bullet through the eye of the villain "AHHHH" the villain screams as it liquifies and releases the hostage ending the whole situation.

"All done in a day's work." Izuku thinks feeling a little proud of himself. But good things must come to an end.

"What the hell were you thinking you Idiot you could have gotten yourself killed or worse got the kid killed." a tall muscular man of a wide build with short white hair, spiked out behind his head, Yells at Izuku, "And where the hell did you get a gun brat give it to me before you kill yourself," Another hero dressed in wood says making a grab for the gun.

Pulling away from the Pro, Izuku is given a look of shock and anger. Before either of the Pro's could say anything Izuku walks over to one of the many police officers while pulling out his weapons permit and gives both to the police officer who thanks him and tells him that after everything has been cleared up and he answers some questions he should get the gun back in a few weeks.

Walking away with the officer Izuku could feel the eyes of the Pro's lingering on his back for a few more feet before they turn away. Answering the questions of a detective and getting his permit back Izuku gets up readying to leave.

"Hey you." A voice calls out behind Izuku. Turning around Izuku is meet with the 'explosive pomeranian' jogging up to him, "I just wanted to say th-th-thanks for the h-help," the teen struggles to say.

Izuku's response is a quick typed out message, "No problem, just glad I could help." Izuku shows the teen before leaving and heading home after such a hectic start to the day. Almost to his home Izuku is interrupted again.

"**I AM HERE**" All Might says rounding a corner stopping in front of Izuku before turning into 'Skele-Might', "My boy I just wanted to tell you something." He says getting an arched brow from Izuku, "I wanted to tell you that I can't wait to see you at U.A my boy," 'Skele-Might' told the boy getting a smile out of him as Izuku started walking away he raised his hand and waved back to the man as he made his way back home to start preparing himself for U.A.


End file.
